Insertion devices, also called injectors, are commonly used in the medical field for inserting medical devices such as infusion sets and the like, in a semi-automated fashion through the skin of a patient.
EP 1 011 785 relates to an injector for a subcutaneous infusion set, EP 1 044 028 concerns an insertion device for an insertion set.
EP 1 502 613 relates to an inserter device for inserting a penetrating member into the subcutaneous area of a patient. The penetrating member according to this inserter device performs a curved movement during the insertion i.e. the penetrating member continuously changes direction even after the point of the penetrating member has penetrated the skin surface of the patient. This curved movement can cause discomfort or even pain to the patient.
It is known that any patients, especially children, are afraid of sharp objects, such as injection needles and other penetrating devices, commonly used for medical treatment and therapy. This fear is often irrational, and it may hamper an appropriate medical treatment. For example in the case of self-medication, a lack of administration of an appropriate dose of a required medical composition can lead to complications, which may even be life-threatening. When treating diabetes, e.g. in juveniles, there is a risk that the required insulin-dose may not be self-administered due to irrational fear of the device's needle, combined with a general lack of knowledge and awareness concerning the consequences of omitting the correct application of the device and dosage.
A further known issue with insertion of medical devices is the risk of contamination of the penetrating member before or during application. This can easily lead to the introduction of an infection to a patient, e.g. through a contaminated insertion needle. The longer such a needle is exposed, the higher the risk of accidental contamination, e.g. by touching the needle with a finger, bringing the needle in contact with an unclean surface, or by airborne contamination, aerosol contamination and the like. Depending on the nature of the contamination (e.g. comprising virus, bacteria, fungus, yeast and/or prion) combined with the general health status of the patient, the resulting infection can rapidly turn into a life threatening situation.
Finally, it is well known that contact with an infected, used needle especially in hospital environments can be life-threatening, and the risk of accidental exposure to contaminated material must be minimized.
Thus, there is an obvious need in the art for a robust, reliable, accurate, safe, and user friendly insertion device, which addresses the issues discussed above.